I'm Fine
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Sans has a nightmare, Papyrus wakes him up. Sans talks, and his brother listens. rated t mentioned Past time lines and genocide run events. Some Brotherly bonding. 2nd in the OK Series


**Here's another Undertale story. This one is a skele-bro story, with a little of Sans/Older! Frisk. Because I love these two. They are adorable.**

 **The idea popped into my head as I was thinking about how often Papyrus must wake up or come home to Sans having nightmares about previous timelines, and what would happen if Sans told him everything.**

~*~*~I'm fine~ *~*~

Sans rubbed his eyes as he laid in his bed. It was well past 12 am, his brother was asleep in his own room. The skeleton closed his tired eyes but opened them quickly. His phone buzzed and he reached over picking it up as he sat up. He sighed seeing it was a text from Frisk. He opened it and read the message.

 _Are you still up? - Frisk_

 _yeah, i am. need something, love? - Sans_

 _No. Just checking on you. You should really sleep. I'm worried about you. – Frisk_

 _i'm fine. shouldn't you be sleeping? don't you have school at 6? – Sans_

 _I was putting the finishing touches on my project. I'm heading to bed right now… Please try to sleep tonight Sans. Love you. – Frisk._

 _love you too. night. – Sans._

Sans sighed setting his phone down. He laid down and rolled on to his side. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to fall asleep.

"S...ans… SANS!"

Sans shot up panting his eye blazing a bright blue. He looked around and calmed seeing Papyrus sitting on his bed watching him. The shorter skeleton rubbed his eyes.

"…Sans… Are you alright?" Papyrus asked.

"i'm fine… just a bad dream…" sans answered, looking away from Papyrus.

"…Sans. If something is bothering you tell me. Please. I hate seeing you like this… Ever since we got out of the underground you've been having those nightmares… and you refuse to tell any of us what it they are. Have you at least told Frisk?" Papyrus asked.

' _Frisk doesn't need to know. No one needs to know what happened in those timelines.'_ Sans thought. "…it's not important." He said.

"Not important… Sans…"

"really bro… i'm fine." Sans said, lowering his head. He didn't want his brother to know of the timelines. Hell, he wished he hadn't known. "i'm fine. i'm gonna go back to bed… P-papyrus…?" his brother and pulled him into a hug as he spoke, Sans blinked and trembled slightly as he brought his arms up around his brother hugging back.

"Do you not trust me?" Papyrus asked. Sans froze.

"…O-of course I do…" he said. "..I just… You don't need to know… it's not your problem Pap…"

"Just once, Sans, let me be the older brother. Please, tell me." Papyrus said pulling away. Sans looked up at him then looked down.

"…You're going to think I'm crazy." Sans told him. Papyrus gave him a look. Sans sighed and looked down. "fine. let me think of where to start… There are alternate timelines."

"…Alternate timelines?" Papyrus asked confused.

"Yeah... it's like… right now we're on the surface right? So in an alternate time, we'd still be Underground." Sans said. "…It happened a lot actually… There were so many times Frisk would come and leave without freeing us… More than once they…" sans swallowed. "they… k-killed you and t-the others…" he said, tears gathering at the edge of his eye sockets. "…I… I dream of them… the m-memories. Of… of being too late to s-save you…" sans pulled his legs to his chest sniffling. "I could never save you… all I could do was hope that you would get through to Frisk and they'd spare you…" he said.

"… after a while i… gave up… I just accepted there was nothing I could do…" he looked up at his brother. "I didn't think I'd be talking about it again… well not with you anyway... I know Asgore is at least somewhat aware of it… Frisk seems to remember it but we don't talk about it…" the short skeleton said. He fell silent, sniffling as he stared at his bed. Papyrus stayed quiet, and Sans hoped that his brother wouldn't start laughing at him. He looked up after a few minutes of silence. Papyrus was staring at the floor.

"P-papyrus?" sans murmured softly.

"…I knew you had seemed off. I just thought it was you being lazy… heh, I'm sorry, Sans. I should have paid more attention." He said. Sans blinked.

"…It's not your fault, bro… You couldn't have possibly known…" he said. Papyrus shook his head and gave Sans a sad look.

"I should have though. I should have paid closer attention when I noticed your odd behavior. I should have helped you through this…" the taller skeleton said.

"No… I didn't want the help. It's my fault it's gotten so bad… I knew you were suspecting it back I always distracted you…" Sans said. Papyrus pulled him into another hug which he happily excepted and returned.

"I'm here for you, Sans. I always will be. If you ever need to talk or need anything… I'm here." Papyrus whispered.

"I know… I know…" he said tightening his arms around his twin. "I love you, bro…" the words were whispered against the taller skeleton's shoulder, making them muffled and eve quieter. But Papyrus had heard them none the less and rubbed Sans back.

"Love you too, Sans." He whispered back. The shorter skeleton let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes. He was exhausted from crying and from the nightmare. He relaxed against his brother feeling himself start to fall asleep. Before he knew it he was sound asleep. Papyrus gently laid his sleeping brother down and covered him up. The taller twin stood slowly and watched his brother for a few minutes, waiting for any sign of a nightmare.

Sans shifted onto his side and curled up, a small smile forming on his face. Papyrus smiled and quietly left. He vaguely wandered if he should inform the others about what Sans told him. The skeleton quickly shook his head, deciding to let Sans tell them when he was ready. Papyrus hoped that the nightmares would stop not that Sans had told him everything.

Of course it was a lot to take in for Papyrus, but he knew that Sans had been telling the truth. They had always been able to tell when each other was lying. And Papyrus knew this was something Sans wouldn't joke or lie about. He sighed and headed to his room and climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him. They'd deal with the issue more when they were both well rested and up in the morning, but for now Papyrus closed his eyes pretending to be fast asleep as his door creaked open and then closed, followed by the weight of someone laying down and curling up. He listened as sans quickly drifted off and smiled as he fell asleep as well.

~*~*~End~*~*~

 **There ya go. Brotherly fluff. Yes my head cannon is that Sans and Papyrus are twins. So I hope you guys enjoyed this. I may do more Skelebros stuff in the future I'm not sure. Any way, feel free to leave a review. Until next time!**

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


End file.
